1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen analyzer and more particularly pertains to providing an oxygen analyzer that is of a low cost, long life and further has components that may be removed for convenient replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oxygen analyzers is known in the prior art. More specifically, oxygen analyzers heretofore devised and utilized for various purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,294; U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,044; U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,661; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,413; U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,469; U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,500; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,586; U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,486; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,989; U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,513; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,327; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,174; U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,344; U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,408 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,616.
In this respect, the oxygen analyzer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an oxygen analyzer that is of a low cost, long life and further has components that may be removed for convenient replacement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved oxygen analyzer which can be used for providing an oxygen analyzer that is of a low cost, long life and further has components that may be removed for convenient replacement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.